This application claims priority from United Kingdom (GB) Patent Application No. 0118687.3 filed on Aug. 1, 2001.
The present invention relates to latch arrangements, and in particular latch arrangements which can be power opened.
According to the present invention there is provided a latch arrangement including a latch bolt having at least an open and closed position for releasably retaining a striker in use, the latch bolt being releasably held in at least a closed position by a pawl, the pawl being operably connected to an actuator by a transmission path, such that powered actuation of the actuator causes the pawl to release the latch bolt for opening, the latch arrangement further including means operable to return the actuator to a rest position, independent of movement of the pawl, wherein there is a lost motion connection in the transmission path to provide for the return of the actuator to the rest position independent of movement of the pawl, the lost motion connection being in the form of an abutment on a nut in lost motion connection with a further abutment of the transmission path.
The inventive latch arrangement only requires powering in one direction. Furthermore, when the actuator in a rest condition, the pawl is independent from the actuator, thus allowing the pawl to properly engage the first safety abutment and/or closed abutment of the latch bolt.
The various features and advantages of this invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from the following detailed description of the currently preferred embodiment. The drawings that accompany the detailed description can be briefly described as follows.